


Short Stuff

by Overlordlovers



Category: Shattered Glass - Fandom, Transformers Animated
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, idk how I just now discovered that TFA was going to have a sg episode, megatron thinks he’s adorable, optimus is a pest, there’s a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Optimus has a beard and hates being called short.





	Short Stuff

“I will murder you in your sleep and claim Cybertron for myself! Your troops will be at my mercy and I shall pity them, locking them away as they watch me burn this-“ 

“Stop it,” He swatted a hand away.

”world to ashes as I, Optimus Prime-“ 

“Stop it!” He swatted the hand from his face away again. 

“Shall reign supreme ru-“

”Megatron?!” Optimus shouted infuriated as blue servos continued to poke at his face. 

Megatron simply chuckled as he prodded and rubbed the so called ‘beard’ on Optimus’ face as if it would come off in smudges like a sleepover prank gone wrong. 

Optimus retaliated by biting the much larger servos that was holding him hostage.

It only felt like nibbles to Megatron and he laughed at how his smaller partner really thought this would do much of anything. But he gave in so his little Prime would feel like the smol dictator he so preaches to be. 

He immediately pulled his servo away and winced as if he were in any actual pain and before he could even bat an eye Optimus had leapt up and climbed up his frame like he were a jungle gym. 

“Haha! You’re no match for me ‘mighty Megatron’ where’s all your strength now?” Optimus cackled. 

Optimus climbed to Megatron’s shoulders and parked his aft letting his legs dangle from either side of the blue and white mechs helm. His jade servos going to the mechs face poking him over and over again sometimes in the optics, and occasionally in the mouth. 

“Yeah how does that feel? Not so great huh?!” He shouted to get his point across. 

Megatron shook his helm. “I see your point little Prime I won’t do it again.” He mused. 

There was a pause in Optimus’ ministrations before an audible growl could be heard from behind his head. 

“Did you just call me little?!” Optimus gasped as his anger boiled back up. He jumped up off Megatron’s shoulders landing on his pedes several feet away. He couldn’t be too close because deep down he knew he dwarfed Megatron by almost an entire mech but he’d never admit that aloud. Not when there are worlds to conquer! 

“I’ll show you who’s little when I rip you apart piece by piece.” Optimus went in for the kill rushing in head first only to be stopped by a blue servo that held his helm in place when he was just mere inches away. 

Megatron knew where this was going and was nothing but amused when the Prime came ‘charging’ at him. He held his servo out to catch the Prime’s helm before he made contact, not that said contact would do anything anyhow.

Optimus however was determined and began throwing punches into the air his little arms leaving him literal centimeters away from his target. The blue servo covered most of his face leaving Optimus blind for the most part. He started to mumble his frustrations into Megatron’s palm. 

“First,” He swung his fist into nothingness hoping to hit something eventually. “You insult my beard. Then,” He threw another punch, “you mock my goals of galactic domination.” 

“Now!” He threw another punch with all his might. “You challenge my strength and authority?!” He went in full force throwing everything he had. 

Megatron just watched as his partner went through his daily ‘I’m frustrated because you called me tiny’ act. He knew Optimus loved him regardless of the things they argued about even if 90% of the time it was one sided on Optimus’ part. 

He saw as the Prime’s movements began to get sluggish and heard his cooling fans clicked on as he started to huff. Optimus eventually collapsed on his knees and Megatron removed his servo from the Prime’s helm. Optimus banged his fist against Megatron as his last effort looking down at the ground. 

“Curse you MegatroOn!” Optimus wheezed out finally defeated. 

Megatron got down on one knee and gently wrapped a servo around Optimus’ chin lifting his helm so their optics would meet. A smirk on his face. A grimace on Prime’s. 

“Don’t look so disgruntled my Mighty Prime, you can always defeat me tomorrow.” Megatron soothed. 

Optimus was quick to grow a wicked grin through the exhaustion clearly in his crimson red optics. He nodded. “Indeed.”  Optimus replied standing to his pedes walking to Primus only knows where, Megatron not far trailing behind him. 

From an outsiders standpoint it was hard to tell who had who wrapped around their fingers. And between them they weren't quite sure either. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drawings of soursoppi on Tumblr!
> 
> If you guys like this let me know in the comments and give me ideas for other SG crack fic of these two!


End file.
